


Antoinette Eloise Dubois

by Welcome_to_the_losers_club



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_the_losers_club/pseuds/Welcome_to_the_losers_club
Summary: This story follows the eventful life of Paris's own Antoinette Eloise Dubois and the friends and enemies and love she finds along the way





	Antoinette Eloise Dubois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyTonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyTonner/gifts).



> I'm not very good at writing original story's but I wanted to write this for a friends birthday.Here you go Eileen have a great day I love you! this is only chapter 1.

I never really have liked the winter months very much. I'm not fond of cold weather because it makes it hard to travel around the city, and if you know me you'll know that that's one thing i absolutely love doing. I'm always on the move, much to my parents displeasure. It was on this early morning just as winter was turning to spring that i saw her for the first time, only briefly, just a quick glimpse of raven black hair and a jade blue cloak rushing away in the other direction. 

It's an odd occurrence for me to see another person this early in the morning. It was even more odd to see someone in such a rush. I continued making my way to the library, which was only a moment’s walk away from my house, where my parents and siblings were still fast asleep. As I opened the heavy doors of the library, I couldn't help but think back to the mysterious girl I had passed. I wanted to know what made her move in such a hurry. Was she late? Was she in danger? Was she going to meet someone she wanted to see dearly? If so, that person would be terribly lucky because she was moving really fast to meet them. 

I made my way through to the door of the back room of the library and knocked three times. A moment or so passed and the door opened with a click. A tall brown-haired boy with eyeglasses stood there.

“Antoinette! Good to see you! But you’re late again,” he said, pushing the spectacles up the bridge of his nose. “You know, you really can’t possibly keep doing this. We need all the time we can get.” 

“I’m aware, Theodore, but my parents won’t wake up for another hour or so we have more than enough time.” 

“Sit,” Theodore says as he motions to the seats in front of the desk. Theodore has been teaching me all the new things he has been learning at school in this time I’ve been gone. We have to do the lessons early in the morning because if my parents found out they would not be pleased. They took me out of school at the age of 14 so I could help mother with the baby and learn how to help around the house, doing the things a girl is supposed to do to prepare for a husband and a family of her own some day. I met Theodore last year when I was sixteen, on one of my secret trips to the library, and he has been teaching me ever since. I aspire to be a doctor, not a housewife, and I most definitely do not want a husband . I sit and Theo hands me a book, The Anatomy of Human Bodies, by William Cowper. “I know how much learning about things like that facinates you,” he says. “So I thought this would be good.” And we begin to read.


End file.
